


You have to look forward not back

by Bubble_Anx_Tea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, And in love, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Brotherly Love, Depression, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Logan and Patton are married, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Selectively Mute Virgil, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Snaky boi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bad deceit, they all try their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Anx_Tea/pseuds/Bubble_Anx_Tea
Summary: Virgil is a sixteen year old with more problems then he can count or care to admit. So what turn does his live take when the orphaned boy suddenly gets adopted into a new Family and now has two loving dads. Everything looks to be sunshine and rainbows and not only because they are all gay. But what happens when Virgil more then ugly past is catching up to him again??Read the tags i mean it, they are there for a reason >w<





	1. The life of an angsty teen

Virgil jolted awake with a gasp, his Hand immeditaley going up against his chest where his heart was beating way too fast. Cold sweat was coating his skin as he painfully forced his lungs to take in air in quick short breaths. His trembling hand moved to the side of his bed turning on a lamp which flickered to life. Virgil tried to sort his thoughts, tried to understand what just happened. He just had a nightmare, no that felt too real to have been one but he was still in his bed so it must have been. The teen gave a quick glance around the run down room, nothing seemed out of place except the empty bed on the other side of the room. _No that's normal now_, Virgil reminded himself, _John got adopted yesterday so you are now alone in here until they stuff the next kid in with you_.

In all honesty Virgil didn't think much about his past roommates, they all had been either too friendly or just awful for multiple reasons and yet all of them now had a home while he stayed. A sigh escaped him at that thought, he hated it here. It was better then his old home but still, whoever thought it was a good idea to put just teen orphans, who all have way too many emotions to deal with, together in one house and expected them to all get along was an idiot.

Virgil's gaze landed on the clock showing him that it was just about 5:45, well at least that meant that he got about three hours of sleep before waking up again, more then most nights. He got up with a groan as he stretched, hearing the small cracks and pops others found weird come out his body. He cracked his knuckles before he finally made his way to the small bathroom across the room. He took a quick cold shower to wake up and intentionally did not turn on the lights until he was out of the shower and dressed, he choose his usual ripped, black skinny jeans and patched purple and black hoodie combo. Now with the lights on he took a look in the mirror and frowned, he looked like shit which honestly was how he usually looked.

He let out a sigh as he grabbed a brush and tried to get his hair to cooperate, his hair was long, wavy and a dark rich chocolate brown. After he got all the tangles out he just went and lazily pushed it back with a hand. Next he freshened up his black nail polish, he had to do that almost daily since he had the bad habit of biting his fingers and therefore making the polish chip off. Then smudged eyeliner and hell why not some black lipstick. He went and put some earrings in and checked on his piercings to make sure he didn't rip anything in his sleep, luckily none have.

After all that the clock had almost moved on another hour and Breakfast would be served soon, meaning he had to decide of he wanted to go or not. He knew that his stomach wanted food but he also felt something inside his guts turn at the thought of stuffing his face with food. In the end his growling stomach won with the decision made that an apple shouldn't be too bad, Virgil really didn't feel like eating anything heavy and he did not need to gain weight. Even if anyone else would tell him that yes indeed he did need to gain some because he was way underweight.

He quietly went down the stairs, other teens where walking among the halls too, heading to breakfast or somewhere else. Virgil didn't know or care in all honesty. In the big hall where food was served he just went to a fruit basket and grabbed an apple, sitting down at an empty table. Halfway through the apple he was already feeling bad for how much he has eaten but knew that if he didn't finish the food he would get scolded, so he chocked it down and was ready to go throw it up again when he was stopped.

“Virgil! Can you come here for a second?”

He walked across the room and stood in front of one of the few people that where about his height (He stood at a pathetic 1,52m). Mrs. Sanchez gave him a warm smile even this early in the morning.

“Good Morning, Virgil” Virgil gave her a small nod “I hope you haven't have anything planned for today” He shook his head and raised a brow, questioning “Good because I just got a call this morning and there are some people who want to meet you. They will be here in two hours to talk to you” She smiled warmly and Virgil could just respond with a nod before he went and left.

Back in his room he ran to the toilet immeditaley, he didn't even need to do his usual thing to throw up, panic and anxiety where helping him for once. People want to see him, talk to him. That only ever happened when they might consider adopting you and that never had happened once in the three years Virgil had spent here and now there suddenly was someone out there who read the shitty bio they had about him and thought, that could be my kid. He didn't want to know who that crazy person was.

* * *

Two hours later Virgil stood outside smoking, he knew he wasn't allowed to since he was only sixteen but that didn't stop him from stealing some from the oldest kids around. Smoking calmed him and drinking made him come out of his shell, it was just a fact and he needed to calm down right now. When he saw the clock hit full hour he let out a sigh and walked back inside and in front of the big wooden door of Mrs. Sanchez office. He gave a knock and waited for her to chime a happy come in before stepping into the room, there he was met with two new faces and Mrs. Sanchez

“Ah Virgil glad to see you found your way here, I was getting worried that you wouldn't come”

Virgil just shrugged and sat down on the free chair, biting his lip as he looked at the two men. One was pale with dark, neatly pushed back Hair and wore a black polo, blue Tie and glasses. The other wore the same polo but in blue and had light brown locks and freckles under his round glasses. Virgil wasn't sure what to make of them, they didn't give off bad vibes but most people didn't at first glance.

“Virgil, these two men are Logan and Patton Sanders”

“Hello Kiddo, im Patton its great to meet you!” The man named Patton smiled brightly at the teen, while the other looked a lot calmer “And this is my husband Logan, hes also very excited to meet you”

Virgil almost laughed cause Logan looked anything but excited, he looked neutral. Honestly something about that neutral stare was telling Virgil all he needed to know about that man, this guy wasn't one to go around shouting emotions while the other did.

“Virgil..Why don't you say hello to the two?”

Virgil frowned and gave his signature two fingered salute before giving Mrs. Sanchez an almost challenging look, she just sighed before smiling again.

“Right, as you two can see Virgil isn't one for much words but he is still a great kid” Virgil rolled his eyes at that, which had Patton hold back a giggle “Im going to leave now to give you some time to talk and get to know each other and Virgil..do try to talk” She left with a smile and wave, leaving him with the two strangers, great.

“So kiddo, anything you want to do?” Patton asked and Virgil answered with a shrug “Hmm well is there something you like?” He asked.

Virgil let out a sigh and got his phone out, opening the music app. Logan raised a brow at that.

“You like music? What kind do you listen to?”

Virgil shrugged and scrolled through his playlist to find a song appropriate to hear with adults around. He stopped when he hear Patton squeal next to him “Ooh Logan likes that song too” Virgil looked down at the song Patton was pointing at, Immortals by Fall out boy. He put it on and couldn't help the smirk at Logan's surprised expression.

“You know that song?” Virgil gave him a nod, tapping his foot to the sound of the beat “Truth be told I first heard it when I was forced to watch Big hero six but found myself enjoying other song of the band too after looking it up, what is your favorite?”

As an answer Virgil put on 'These kids aren't alright' but when he saw that Logan was about to say something he put a finger up changing it to 'Thnks fr th mmrs' with a smile.

“So you have two favorites?” He asked and Virgil gave him a nod “Huh, another song I like is Centuries” Virgil gave an approving nod to that, it was a good song.

And so the meeting went on, they listened to music and just talked. Well Patton and Logan talked while Virgil stayed mostly quiet, letting out a hum or something else at times to answer instead of just a nod. The two adults didn't seem to mind that he wasn't talking and Logan could even use and understand some signs which Virgil rather liked to use instead of various gestures. But then Mrs. Sanchez came back, telling them that meeting time was over and the two had to leave again and honestly Virgil felt a bit sad to watch them go.

“I hope you had a great time together today”

“It was wonderful! Virgil has such great taste in music and is just perfect” Patton said loudly, making Virgil turn red and confused. Why the hell would anyone ever call him perfect?

“I have to agree and this has just settled out choice even more”

“Oh im happy to hear that. So would you like to tell him?”

“Of course” Logan turned to the confused looking teen “Virgil, would you like to join our Family?”


	2. Family by Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is in for some surprises, all good ones for now

Virgil stared at the man with wide, confused eyes. He pointed at himself raising a brow hoping to show the two questions he had “Me” and “Why”.

Logan did seem to understand as he tried to find words to explain “Well for one you are a great kid, Virgil. Both Patton and I have greatly enjoyed spending time with you and are happy to see over how much we could bond in such a short time already”

“Then there's also the fact that our Son had a big say in this!” Patton chimed in with a chuckle “He was the one who basically smashed you in our face when we brought up adopting another kid”

Virgil was even more confused now, who the hell are they talking about, Patton must have seen his confusion as he quickly added “Right, almost forgot that he told to say that Rem has sent us” He smiled as he watched Virgil's face go from confusion, to realization and then to excitement. The teen was quickly signing something, too fast for any of the adults to really catch.

“Virgil, slow down not even I can make out what you are trying to say” Mrs. Sanchez tried to frown but a smile was clear on her face, it was the first time she has seen the boy this happy. He on the other hand let out a sigh and got out his phone, quickly typing out what he was trying to say.

_'Please don't tell me you are joking. Of course I come with you if that means I can finally see Remy. I also had lots of fun with you guys, you don't seem so bad'_

Patton smiled “Well then its a good thing that we already worked out the paper stuff and waited to visit you until it was done because if you want to we can leave now, Virgil”

Virgil just nodded his head, he could finally get out of this fucking hellhole and meet Remy, this was too good to be true. He still couldn't believe it when half an hour later he sat in their Car on the way to his new home. He got our his phone and went to his insta, going onto Remy´s profile.

_'Ey you fucking asshole you could have warned me, yknow?' _He smiled when the three dots on Rem´s profile lit up immeditaley, showing he was typing.

_'Well Gurl it was meant to be a surprise! So when will you be at my place?'_

_'Im not a package you bought and are waiting on now......ten minutes according to Logan'_

_'Ahhhh I cant wait to finally hug you again!! <3'_

_'How did you even manage to find me? Like last ive seen of you dates two n half years back when I got put into this hellhole and after that you just found my insta two months ago'_

_'I have my ways Sweetheart. Now hurry your butt over here so I can hug my bestie'_

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly at the texts, Remy hasn't changed at all in the three years he had known the Guy. They met in the first place Virgil stayed for half a year after everything went down. He and Rem where besties within a few days and did everything together. It came all crashing down when Virgil was transferred to a special need place, due to his anxiety and other problems and Remy was adopted. They had just found each other again not so long ago on Instagram and had started chatting. Virgil wouldn't have guessed that Remy would convince his Parents to do anything like this and fuck was he happy that he still did.

The car stopped and Virgil was out within seconds and found himself in a squealing bundle of joy arms. Both Boys giggled as they hugged each other tight, Remy putting his arms around Virgil's hips and lifting him off and twirling him around.

“Vivi! Its really you, oh my goddess! You are so small, like did you stop growing after you left?” Remy chuckled but didn't put the other down or seemed interested in doing so any time soon. Virgil gave him a fake pout “Yeah okay get it Gurl, not gonna comment on your height or lack there of and- oof. Hey why did you hit me? No fair you always used to make fun of my height” Remy exclaimed, ever the drama queen.

Virgil just rolled his eyes at the other before hugging him again “Shut up and hug me, Idiot..” Virgil almost cringed at how hoarse his voice sounded but couldn't help the smile on his face when he heard both Remy and Patton squeal.

“Your Voice is so cute!”


	3. You gotta meet with my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two new Brothers talk bout dumb stuff

Virgil let out a small giggle as he watched Remy attempt to throw some Popcorn in his mouth and failing at it more then once. The one time he did manage to throw it in the air and catch it in his mouth he tried to yell score and quickly almost chocked on the small piece of corn. Virgil was quick by his side, patting his back as Remy was stuck between coughing and laughing.

“Kay im never trying that again” He laughed as Virgil handed him a waterbottle which Remy accepted quickly and downed most of it in one go “Thanks, Vee”

'Stupid' Virgil signed before he stretched, it was late and their Movie Marathon had turned into a search to find a good romcom movie. Their search has proven not succesfull yet as all they managed to find was stupid ones. Remy just having survived almost chocking to death seemed bored with the movie they currently got running and was now searching for a new one to put on.

“Lets see what we got. Nope, nah..oh hell no” He skipped through a few movies “Hey, Vee ive been meaning to ask; you wanna come with tomorrow?” Virgil raised a brow as he reached for his own bottle, taking a sip “Im meeting up with some of my Friends, they all wanna meet you” Remy smiled at him.

Virgil didnt even notice that his lower lip was now between his teeth, anxiously biting down. Hes been here for just a week and he knew that something like this would come, he had hoped it would wait until next week when they had school. Remy seemed to notice how he fealt as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Hey its okay, Vivi. You can always say no, ive just been kinda annoying them with how great you are so they kinda wanna meet you” Remy grinned “No pressure though, they can wait till school starts and they see us hanging”

Virgil looked up at Remy and sighed, he actually rather met then outside of school then have that happen in school with more people to judge around “...I´ll come with..” He mumbled, a smile spreading on his face when Remy squealed and hugged him.

“Ohhh its gonna be great, Emile is super friendly and is actually my boyfriend, Elliott is a bit gloomy but their taste in music and romance movies is superb, coming to think of it maybe I should call them and ask what to watch. Oh and the Prince twins are just great, well Roman more so then Remus but I still love both of them”

Virgil gave a small smile, thats a lot of people but they are Remys friends so they cant be bad. He listened as Remy continued to gush about what he should wear tomorrow.

* * *

The next Day Virgil sat in the car next to Remy as Logan was driving them to the mall. Remy had put on his usual short jeans, crop top combo with sunglasses and they had already stopped to get some Starbies on the way. Virgil on the other hand was looking down at his Hands with painted black nails, clutching around his Coffee. He didnt know how or why but he had choosen some clothes to go with what Remy was wearing, very ripped skinny jeans with fishnets under them and a black and purple crop top with the Panic!AtTheDisco Logo on it, that with his dark make up and long pushed back hair made him look more then gloomy but seeing Remy sqeal and compliment it was worth it. He also made sure that the jeans was high and the top was low enough so that skin would only show if he moved his arms up, he didnt want others to see. He took in a deep breath as they parked, it was just a few hours with friends he would be okay.


	4. Meet the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finaly meets the other Idiots

Okay maybe Virgil was wrong about it being okay. As soon as they stepped out the Car his anxiety caught up with him. He was biting down on his already destroyed lips, knowing if he bit down harder he for sure would taste blood. Remy seemed to notice as a careful arm was placed over Virgil's shoulders.

“We don't have to do this if you don't wanna, Girl. I can just like call them and say things got in the way or tell one of them to come so it wont be so much, maybe Elliott? They are a lot like you”

Virgil gave Remy a quick hug, thankful that he was understanding but then shook his head, he could get through this. Remy didn't seem completely convinced but nodded, keeping the arm still around Virgil though “Okay then, give me the signal if you need a minute and i´ll make up some excuse for us to leave, kay?” Virgil gave a small nod as they walked into the mall.

Remy walked him through the filled mall and to a little Cafe tucked in the back, a group of teens already sitting on a big table and chatting loudly. They barely stepped close enough to be seen when one of them got up and raced towards them, Remy was basically tackled down by a small blond with thick round glasses. Remy catched the smaller boy with a bright smile “Emile! Goddess its good to see you again, Hun!” Remy chuckled pressing a kiss against the blonds forehead “You've got a tan in Spain I see, brings out your adorable freckles~” He grinned kissing both his cheeks, the boy called Emile grew very red at that.

“Rem” He groaned, barely holding back a laugh “Ive been chatting and sending Pictures non stop and you know I have freckles”

“Sure I do, Hun but I couldn't kiss them for almost four weeks, Four Weeks, Emile!” Remy let out a dramatic sigh “However did I survive without your cute face around” 

Emile fondly rolled his eyes at his Boyfriends theatrics, now noticing Virgil who had taken a step back. Clearly uncomfortable by the whole situation. Virgil was more then surprised then Emile, who was just slightly taller then him, suddenly started using signs. 'Hi, names Emile. Nice to meet you' Virgil couldn't help the small smile tucking at his lips at the simple gesture, even if Emile messed up and had to respell his name once and he quickly signed back 'Virgil, nice to meet you too' 

“Wait wait wait, how in the godly heavens of Starbies do you know how to use signs, Emi?” Remy looked down confused at the two who both just grinned. All Remy got as an answer was a shrug and a grin.

“Judy´s Son is mute so Ive been learning”

“And Judy was..?”

“The now Daughter to my Fathers adopted Cousin” Emile shrugged as if it was something simple to remember and get behind.

“Yeah, like no offense Sweetheart but your Family is freaking massive and super confusing” 

Virgil couldn't help but thrown as he thought about his own Family, he had only ever known his Parents well after the situation he found out he had an Aunt somewhere but one that clearly didn't want anything to do with him as her reply to the question of caring for Virgil after the situation was a simple 'I wont have anything to do with that Bastard' Real family love going on.

Remy watched as Virgil's smile turned into a small frown and quickly grabbed his Hand “Lets go meet the others, Vivi” Virgil took a deep breath and then nodded, following the two to the table with three others sitting there.

“Hey, look who decided to finally grace us with their presence” A guy in a red and gold jacket joked, he had tanned skin, dark reddish brown hair and the most emerald green eyes Virgil had ever seen.

“Finally, I was about to end myself by scooping my eye out with that spoon over there out of boredom” Okay scrap that, this guy had even brighter green eyes. He also had the almost exact same face as the other but his features seemed sharper and his Hair was dyed black and white “Or I could just see how exactly downing burning hot coffee in one go would destroy my body” He chuckled to himself.

“Remus please- stop that” The one in the red jacket groaned.

“Anything for you, brother Roman dear. Now though-” The one called Remus stood up and was suddenly standing before Virgil with a wide grin “Who is this adorable Muffin?”

Virgil tensed up, Remus was one very close and two very tall and from what he could see did not seem to skip gym “That's Virgil, I told you I was bringing him along today, Remus” Remy answered sitting down “Also known as my awesome new small brother” Virgil send a playful glare Remy´s way who just replied by sticking out his tongue “Sorry but its a fact, you are even smaller then Emile, which I didn't think was possible”

“Well, Muffin. The names Remus Prince, the best Prince kid by far. That's my Brother Roman, you can just ignore him”

“Well excuse you but if one of us is the best among our siblings, its clearly me” The other, Roman got up and beside his Brother “You are also weirding him out by calling him Muffin”

“But look at him! He looks like an adorable Muffin” Remus defended himself, which quickly turned into banter between the two Brothers with Virgil caught in the middle. He suddenly found an arm around his waist and was pulled to a chair by the one in black and white.

“Ignore them, its always gonna be like that...its Elliott, they/them pronouns please...I like your shirt”

Virgil gave a small smile “Virgil...i like your outfit too..” Elliott gave him a big grin, both jumped when Remus butted in, loudly.

“He even sounds like a Muffin!”

“Remus how in the hell does someone sound like a Muffin?!”

Virgil couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips, maybe this hadn't been that bad of an idea after all.


	5. "New" Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil runs into someon at the mall, literaly

Virgil didn't think he'd ever been glad for someone, let alone two guys to be that loud and outgoing but it did keep the conversation running without he himself contributing much at all. He stayed besides Elliott, who also stayed mostly quiet and listened to the Twins, Remy and Emile talk.

“Uuurghh I don't want school to start next week” Remy groaned loudly “If I never have to do math again its still too soon”

“Don't you have like a B in math though?” Roman pouted “Im barely passing that class and you are the one complaining”

“Oh shut up I can hate it and still be good at it” Remy shot back and a mumble of agreement went through the group.

“What about you, Virgil?” Roman grinned towards him “You a smart guy?”

Virgil bit his lip looking down, what was he supposed to say. That he according to test he has had to take was rather smart, that school was mostly boring to him that-

_You are such an useless idiot, you don't get anything right like look at this shit! You think you are so smart but all you do is bitch and whine, a smart boy would stay quiet and listen to his Mommy...So Virgil can you be a smart boy, can you be good and do what Mommy says? Or will you keep being a little bitch and think that this is worth anything?!_

Virgil shook his head, looking down. He wasn't smart, smart kids don't get punished, smart boys listen and don't mess up, Virgil was not a smart guy.

“Vivi don't you like have a really high IQ though?” Remy asked, confused “Like Dad looked into your school stuff and was impressed, do you know how hard he is to impress”

Virgil answered with a shrug, uncomfortable with the questioning and him being put in the spotlight. He stood up giving Remy the sign for break, letting him know that he needed a minute alone, the other gave a small nod quickly turning the conversation to how annoying some teachers are while Virgil went towards a vending machine.

Virgil got a chocolate bar and turned to walk back but when he turned he more or less walked into something and would have fallen on his ass if it where not for a strong arm now around his hip. Virgil looked up confused at a Guy maybe a year or two older then him, he had shaggy brown hair and a lip piercing. His leather jacket was worn and his Eyes sparkled familiar in hazel and amber, a smirk was on his lips as he pulled Virgil back up, Hand not yet leaving his hip.

“Well that was a close one, you should watch where your going, Angel”

Virgil looked down his face dark red from embarrassment, he gave a small nod and mumbled a sorry.

“Oh its alright, no harm done and besides-” The Guy chuckled “you are the one to fall for not me, Angel” He winked and Virgil felt his heart beat faster, his head falling as he tried to hide the blush growing on his cheeks.

“Well Virgil, how about I treat you to something better then some little chocolate bar, how about some lemon ice cream?”He, Dante, smiled while pulling the smaller teen closer.

Virgil let out a small giggle, all to familiar with the request “I would love to..-”

“Virgil!?” A very angry looking Roman suddenly came storming towards them, stopping before them Hands on his hips “What is going on here?”

“Oh, hello Roman” Dante pulled Virgil closer again “How _nice_ to see you again”

“You know each other..?”

Dante chuckled “I could ask you the same, Angel. How do you know the Golden boy?”

Virgil looked down “Don't really...my Brothers friend..” Virgil again found a hand under his chin.

“No looking down on my watch, Sweetheart” Virgil couldn't help but give a small grin “That is better, such a good boy” Dante chuckled before he was interrupted by Roman.

“Yeah nice little display of friendliness you've got going on, now let him go you Snake”

“Oh but Roman _buddy_, I just asked him out for some ice cream”

“Well hes here with us so-”

“So he can make his own decisions” Dante cut him off and honestly Virgil liked that. If he got to choose he'd rather spent some time with Dante rather then his brothers Friends “Don't just tell him what to do” The tall teen grinned at Roman who seemed to be more then angry.

“Im telling you again you bastard you-”

Virgil went between them, putting a hand on Romans shoulder and giving him a look before nodding towards Dante.

“You cant be serious, Virgil. You'd rather go with him then be with us?”

Virgil gave a small nod, of course he'd rather go with Dante. He put his Hand up using the sign for phone, hoping Roman would get it and then the one for time.

“Call you later??” Roman looked confused at the smaller one who sighed, pointed at himself and then behind Roman to where the others where “You´ll call Remy later?” Virgil nodded at that before giving a small wave and taking Dante's hand, Roman did not miss or like how Dante turned to look at him sticking his tongue out at him with a grin. God Roman hated that Guy.

* * *

Roman sat back down besides Remus with a pout his brother chuckled “So Muffin did not take to you being friendly?” He looked behind Roman “Where is the little puffball?”

“Gone away with someone, said he call later” Roman mumbled crossing his arms, he had planned to talk to Virgil alone, get to know him and befriend him easily, like he always did with everyone but Dante had thrown him off, that snake.

“Wait what?!” Remy interrupted Romans thought “What do you mean hes gone with some guy and will call later? What guy, where are they going?”

“Calm down, Sweetheart im sure that Virgil is okay” Emile put a hand on Remy´s shoulder trying to calm his boyfriend “Roman did you- No Remy put that phone down you are not calling after him right now!” Emile tackled the taller one before as he tried to call his brother.

“So who got your mood all sour, you knew the Guy that Muffin left with?” Remus bumped his Shoulder against Romans who just sighed dramatically.

“YES! It was that stupid Snake boy and he was all friendly and flirty with Virgil too! Like Virgil actually spoke to him, no With Him!” Roman said loudly, moving his hands wildly as if that would prove his point “And then he turns and just signs to me, after just having talked. I don't get it”

“You mean Dante? God are you still mad about that?” Remus chuckled at his brothers misery.

“Of course im still mad! That Guy is bad news im telling you..”

“Roman the only thing that guy did was not date you..” Elliott chimed in, also amused “So id say your jealous hes taken interest in Vee or jealous because it also seems to go the other way around” Elliott grinned when Roman turned bright red “Just let them be, they´ll either get together or not, who knows”

Roman pouted at that again not listening as Remus and Elliott started to talk, he was not jealous neither of Virgil or Dante, he did not want to be with either of them and he was definitely not blushing. His thoughts where once again interrupted by Remy screeching, this time because he fell on the ground, Emile holding the phone above his head exclaiming “Victory! No ruining Virgil's date!”


	6. Lemon Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Dante spend some time together

“Vee cmon lets go get ice cream, my Dad is paying!” Virgil giggled as Dante took his hands twirling the both around excited “He said hes going to buy as all the ice cream we can eat so we have fun before he goes fight bad guys, like a Hero!”

“I-if your okay with me being there...”

“Of course I am, your my best friend! Now lets go get some ice cream and a cookie for each of us too, why the hell not”

“Dante, what did we say about bad words?” Dante's Father walked to the two kids with a smile.

“Hell is not a swear word, Shit is one!”

“Or fuck” Virgil added quietly, making the adult sigh though he couldn't hide the smile still on his lips.

“Kids these days, I didn't know those words until I was much older”

“Well we are just much more mature then” Dante huffed “Now Ice cream pwease” He looked at his dad with big puppy dog eyes “And cookies?”

“Alright alright, lets go you two”

“Score! Lets get the lemon one, Angel. Its the best so it suits you!”

“O-okay, Dee”

The two kids sprinted of towards the car, not noticing how Dante's Dad looked at the smaller with worry “We have to get that kid out of that house..and fast” He did not miss how Virgil's wrist where both darkened by bruises and what looked like rope burns, he didn't want to know what exactly was happening to his Sons best friend, but he would get the kid into their custody as soon as he comes back from his work assignment abroad.

* * *

Virgil smiled before eating another spoon of the lemon ice cream. He made a face at the intensity of the sour flavor making Dante who sat across from him laugh too “Too much Lemon? Or just enough?” Virgil held up a thumbs up, the ice cream was great it didn't taste exactly like the one they used to eat but it was good enough “Well im glad you like it” A sigh escaped Dante's lips as he took a spoon full too “How long has it been since we did this, four years?” Virgil put up six fingers “Right six, shit that's way too long. How have you been, Vee?”

At that Virgil let out a sigh, how was he, was there even a good answer to that question. Dante didn't know why Virgil suddenly left town, fuck he hadn't even realized that he was so close to that place again “Better now I guess..I got a new brother, new family...they are nice..”

“Yeah Vee but are you good? I mean Remy is from what I got a good guy but his Friends like Roman..”

“History?”

“Nothing really, at least i thought so. I was in the same class as Roman then I came out as gay last year and well we flirted cause curse me but i like to flirt. But when it came to it I didn't want to date him so there was a big fight about me being a deceitful snake who charms everyone and cant be trusted” Dante shrugged “And everyone sided with him of course, poor Prince Golden Boy got lead on and how dare I play with his feelings, blah blah blah all that shit”

“That's why you where so..flirty just now?” Virgil raised a brow with a grin “And I thought you just missed me a lot”

“Hey I did miss you, you are my best Friend, Vee...no ones been like you and yeah when I saw him coming up to you I couldn't help but mess with him..I uh didn't go too far right? Cause if I did im sorry, Angel”

“It was a bit weird at first, but I figured you had a reason..or you've grown to be a huge flirt” Virgil chuckled “Its honestly funny to hear that nickname again..”

“I still have the picture, Mum framed it too” Dante smirked while Virgil grew red again.

“Noooo that's so embarrassing..” He groaned while Dante got out his phone and to Virgil's surprise had it set as a background “I looked so dumb in that outfit...”

Virgil still looked at it. It was a picture of the two in fourth grade, both flipping of Dante's Mum who was taking the picture and sticking their tongues out, scrunching up their noses like the stupid wanna be cool kids they where. Dante was wearing a black and golden suit and snake make up while Virgil was put in a white dress and had a golden halo and white wings. They had played the Snake and Angel in their schools performance of the garden of eden, ever since they had called each other that too.

A soft smile spread on Virgil's face at seeing himself at age ten. His hair was not dyed purple yet of course and no piercings in sight, his face looked rounder and his smile looked genuine next to Dee. His smile fell a little when he saw purple instead of in his hair peeking out from the collar of his shirt, a stupid reminder that was forever there.

Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts before they could spiral by his phone going of, he sighed before answering

“Yo?”

“Veeeeee?! Where the h to the double hockey stick are youuuu?”

“Rem? Im..I ran into a friend..”

“A Friend? Roman said you ran into Dante, do you even know him? How do you know him?”

“Y-yeah..we knew each other back in elementary school, were best friends...”

“See I told you hes fine now hand back the phone Rem!”

“No wait don't-!!”

Virgil heard screeching then the call ended, he looked at Dante before both burst out laughing.


	7. My Friends are great

“Move that cute Ass, Muffin” Remus said loudly making Virgil blush a deep red while Roman let out a loud groan “I told you to stop calling him that, Remus” Remus just shrugged “He just has to tell me to stop, then I stop. So you want me to stop Muffin?” Virgil just shrugged, leaning back into the couch choosing to ignore the loud bickering that was going on next to him and rather watch Remy struggle with the remote. In two days school will start so they decided to make the best of it and do a massive movie night today, Virgil learned fast that the Prince twins really meant it when they said massive. That's how they ended up in Remy's room with a pillow and blanket ford and more snacks then one could eat and mostly Disney movies.

“Okay I got it guys, everyone snuggle ready?” Remy asked already pulling Emile down with him into a bean bag. Virgil put up a hand pointing towards the door “Right, we should wait for him too. Sorry Vivi, not part of the usual group so I kinda forgot”

“Who are we talking bout?” Roman asked but that question was quickly answered as Logan opened the door after a knock.

“Im sorry to interrupt, I hope you have everything you need here also one more person just arrived. Patton is currently filling him with Cookies so he approximately be here in a minute or so”

“Im here Mister Sanders, also I need the recipe for those cookies they are just angelic and- Oof...hello to you too, Angel” Dante smiled watching Virgil sprint into his arms “You got scared I wouldn't show up or something?” Virgil nodded against his chest “Oh don't worry, Angel. I would never do that to you”

“If everything is alright then I will leave now, sleep well” With that Logan was gone again and with that hell broke loose.

“What is the snake doing here?! I thought it was supposed to be friends only”

“Well I am Angels friend, Golden boy. So suck it, he invited me so im here”

Roman mumbled curses while the others went and got comfy. Emile was cuddled next to Remy on the bean bag while Roman set beside it on a lot of pillows, Elliott couldn't come so that left Virgil finding himself between Remus and Dante on the bed.

They started all with a lot of space between them but by the time the third movie started Virgil was cuddled between the two who also didn't seem to mind it, unlike someone else.

First one asleep was Emile, shortly after Remy started snoring. Then Dante, Remus or Roman Virgil wasn't sure and last but not least Virgil still cuddled to the other two. It was the first time in a long time that Virgil felt safe and sound while asleep with no nightmares in sight.

* * *

Virgil stood before the school doors, hands trembling inside his jacket, he couldn't move an inch. Remy was a bit further ahead talking to the Prince twins and Emile. Virgil blinked trying to clear his vision from filling with tears, it felt like something heavy was put on his chest, making it hard to breath while his heart wanted to beat out his chest. He was about to turn and run when an arm made its way around his waist from behind, he tensed for a moment before realizing who's arm it was.

“Deep breaths, Angel. In for four, hold for seven and out for eight. You know how it goes” Dante whispered into his ear, pulling him lightly out of the way and eyes of other students “That's it, your doing amazing, Vee”

It took Virgil a few rounds before he was calm enough to mumble a thank you, Dante just smiled at him “Hey its nothing, Angel. Now you got your Dads class first right?” Virgil nodded “Good me too, so I will be there the whole time if you need me okay?” Another nod “Anything you need, Angel?”

Virgil bit his lip before opening his arms, looking down. It was embarrassing to ask for a hug but he really needed one right now, fuck it he needed one most of the times but he had that weird mix of completely touch-starved and ew physical contact going on that didn't even make sense to himself.

Dante didn't seem to mind as he took a step towards Virgil but stopped before he was too close “Am I allowed to hug you, Virgil. Are you sure about this?” Virgil nodded, it was weird but having him ask again made him feel secure. He practically melted into the gentle embrace “Thanks..”

“No need to thank me for this, Angel” Dante mumbled into his Hair, Virgil never really noticed but he was almost a whole head shorter then Dante, taken he also was a year younger but still “No we should get going, Golden boy is glaring at me like hes about to kill a bitch and I rather do math then die today”

Virgil chuckled “He hates us hanging out..Remus and Eli tease him bout it a lot..”

“Id say hes either still broken over being rejected or has a crush on you, Angel”

“...not my type..” Virgil mumbled, he couldn't deny that Roman was good looking but tanned jock with an ego bigger then himself was not for him.

“Well what is your type then? Most everyone is into that Ass and I mean that both ways” Dante grinned making Virgil laugh, okay another things that wasn't too bad about Roman.

“...Remus has a better one though..”

“Oh my god..do you have a Crush on him, Angel?”

“W-what n-no...I don't think so” No Virgil was not crushing on the Prince kid. He might have been getting along best with Remus out of Remy's friends and couldn't help but turn red whenever he was called Muffin by the other but he also did the same with Dante when he called him Angel and-

“Fuck”


	8. Quite Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school comes with alot of Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bad stuff is referenced in this but also lots of fluff to make up for it so yeah

Virgil barely paid attention to class as he tried to sort his thoughts. Which was already hard enough most of the time given his anxiety and thinks he blocked out on the daily and _oh god now those thoughts started to rise and no repress them, focus on something different...anything different, just not that just not-_

_BANG_

“_Virgil!”_

_Virgil put his hands over his ears trying to block out their voices, grabbing his hair as he tried to make no noise. They didn't like it when he talked, didn't like to hear him. Someone grabbed him, no he had been good, he stayed quiet! No he didn't deserve to be punished this time, he did everything they asked so why where they shaking him, yelling at him. He probably forgot something, he always did so bad, so stupid. He deserved this, should just be good, should just be gone, should just die and-_

“Virgil!”

Virgil looked up, ready to see anger in those familiar green eyes but was instead met with concerned dark blue ones behind glasses.

“That's it, can you hear me now?”

A small careful nod followed, he slowly let go of his tangled hair.

“Good, can you breath with me? Just in and out, that's right”

Virgil followed, wiping away tears, when had he started crying?

“Its okay, the bell rang and you started to panic. Everyone else except Dante was already out of the class so you need not to worry about them” Logan explained careful and calm, like always when he talked to Virgil “May I ask what happened?”

Virgil shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it. His eyes shifted to Dante, he didn't want him to know, didn't want him to worry more then he already did. Logan seemed to notice.

“I have this under control, please leave to your next class”

“O-okay...take care, Angel”

Virgil just nodded, he could hear Dante let out a sigh before he left. Logan sat down beside him, searching for the right words to say.

“...im sorry..”

“Excuse me?”

“I-im sorry...its the first day and im..im already being a problem..”

“Virgil, you are not a problem. You are an incredible Person for that matter and you have clearly been through a lot, please don't ever believe that to be a problem again”

“B-but I..I keep messing up..i cant do anything right and everyone...you all deserve so much better then..then me and my stupid problems” Virgil didn't even care that he started to cry again, voice shaken by sobs as he curled in on himself.

“Messing up is only Human and you mean a lot more to people then you believe. Take Remy for an example he-”

“Could have chosen someone so much better..I don't deserve this- this family...Remy is happy he is perfect and kind and people like him because he can talk with them. Remy goes out and doesn't have breakdowns every day...you shouldn't have chosen me..”

“Virgil..do you really believe that we don't want you? I-im sorry if it has come across like that, I thought given that you knew Remy and didn't seem to like socializing it would be best to give you space..that was clearly wrong im sorry I should have listened to Patton and taken his approach but given that we didn't know anything about your past just that it was not..good- well I thought not pushing you would be the best approach”

Virgil looked at Logan and without thinking hugged him, Logan was taken back for a second before hugging the teen back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Virgil started to talk again.

“I-i would have just pushed you away if you tried to get close..I-...I don't have the greatest..experience with Parents...” Virgil took a deep breath, he felt like Logan deserved an explanation “My Parents...never wanted me...my Mom was young when it happened and drunk most the time, my...Dad was too..he got so angry with us...” Virgil knew he left things out but he couldn't tell Logan _that_ “and after he was gone..my Mom got so angry with me...blamed me for everything that happened to her...I was almost eleven when she...she got too drunk and didn't wake up..god I had to call everything and after that I was put through so many programs...until I ended up in that orphanage...and I-” His voice broke as he tried to get rid of the tears spilling from his eyes “-I swore myself to be good like she had wanted me to be...but I cant I just I'll never be-”

Logan tightened the hug while he listened to Virgil tell his story, he had known that Virgil's past hadn't been good but he didn't expect this, no wonder the young teen was suffering from such heightened anxiety next to other things “Virgil I want you to listen to me. You are perfect just the way you are, we all love you for who you are and these people they didn't deserve a kid as great as you”

“B-but I-”

“No buts. Virgil you are so strong for having lived through that and still be standing here and let it be known both I and Patton will stand next to you from now on whenever you need us. You can talk to us whenever you need to and please be assured that we will never harm you. Now, I will call Patton so he can take you home”

Virgil nodded, he would usually argue about being okay but he really didn't feel like going through the rest of the school day and would rather hide under his blankets right now. A quick call later and they both waited outside for Patton to arrive.

“I hope you are feeling better now, Virgil”

“Y-yeah...today's been..a lot though..”

“Understandable. I also wont tell Patton or Remy anything about what you said, so you can tell them on your own terms unless you want me to talk to them”

“N-no I'll.I'll do it...someday”

“Of course and please do not feel pressured to tell them”

“O-okay..”

At that moment Patton arrived, waving from behind the wheel. Virgil took a deep breath before pulling Logan into another hug, he was hoping he wouldn't regret this.

“T-thanks for uh calming me down”

“Its quite alright, no need to thank me”

“..still..thank you....Dad..”

Virgil felt Logan tense for a moment, already regretting saying it but then he was hugged tighter.

“Anytime, Son”


	9. Feelings are dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil talks with Patton

Virgil bit down on his lip, keeping his eyes on the road as they drove home. He could tell that Patton wanted to say something but didnt know how to so he decided to help.

“...Thanks for uh..picking me up..”

“Oh no problem, kiddo. Im just glad you arent hurt or something, I got really worried when Lolo called, he always jokes that I go into worried Mom mode whenever someones hurt”

“..sorry for making you-”

“Imma cut you of right there, Sweetheart” Patton said before Virgil could finish the sentence “And I want you to know that your never a bother or anything else you wanted to probably call yourself”

Virgil couldnt help the smile tugging at his lips “...Why do I feel like I just heard that..”

“Because Lolo must have told you the same, but really Virge you dont have to apologize for any of this”

“...bad habbit I guess...sorry”

“Dont worry about it kiddo but I will physicaly fight you if you keep putting yourself down, nobody hurts my child like that”

Now Virgil just couldnt hold back his laugh “I get Panik attacks over dumb feelings im fighting myself enough I think” he joked.

“God one could believe your Lolos kid sometimes” Patton sighed but with a smile, shaking his head lightly as he parked and got out. Virgil quickly followed.

“If Logan was my real Dad id be a lot less fucked up..”

“Language kiddo and your not, you just need a bit of love. Speaking of which here, you earned it” Patton smiled placing a Cookie infront of him, they had arrived in the kitchen while they talked “..So kiddo I didnt want to ask before but you wanna talk about what happened back there in school? Talking often helps but no pressure”

Virgil let out a sigh, honestly he was so exhausted and maybe thats why he was even thinking about actually answering “I-...I tried to uh well sort feelings out and lets just say thinking bout them lead me down a road back into bad memory lane bout my....Parents...” Virgil knew that his explanation was lacking but Patton seemed to be okay and understanding.

“Can I ask what feelings, kiddo? Maybe I can help, your new old man is a good listener when it comes to feelings”

“...its stupid...”

“Feelings are often stupid, do you know how dumb I felt back when I first started crushing on Lolo”

“Now I wanna hear that story, Popstar” Virgil smirked, sitting down and biting into the sweet cookie.

“Changing the subject and using awesome nicknames is not gonna work” Patton commented grinning from ear to ear at the name but continued anyways “Theres nothing much to say, we met back in College. I was also working in a cafe to get some extra money and Lolo was a regular, who was drinking an unhealthy amount of Coffee in my opinion but god was he something else and honestly not at all my type back then” Patton chuckled.

“What was your type back then?”

“Blond hair, bright smile and jokes, Oh also not male” Patton chuckled “Well ive always known that im not just interested in Women but back then I was still rather in denial so tall, smart and handsome was not what I thought I liked but look at me now, almost twenty years and still swooning”

“...how did you two..get together?”

“I kept writing 'dumb Puns' on his coffee cup, thats how we started to talk. Then the puns turned into 'corny pick up lines' as he would say and then I asked him out”

“And he said yes...?”

“Oh no he didnt..its not my place to say Virge but Lolo also didnt have a good childhood, which is why he had thrown himself into his work and didnt even think anyone could as much as like him. He honestly thought I was joking and then he was scared that if he said yes that he would do something wrong. Relationships are a lot of work but if both sides want to make it work then it will” Patton smiled.

“....what if...you dont know if the other side likes you...? What if you try and mess up the whole friendship you build and youll be all alone again and-” And he was spiraling again.

“Oh kiddo...imma hug you now okay?” Virgil could only nod before he was embraced by Patton “Well if they say no then they are dumb cause they will miss out on an amazing person” Patton said while brushing a hand through the teens hair in a calming motion.

“I-i dont know what to do with these feelings, Pat....ive never...its just a dumb crush...but I just...I feel so safe and warm and-”

“Hey I get it. Feelings are a lot especially feelings of this kind but im sure things will turn out alright”

“T-they wont I just can tell...what if I slip up and things get super awkward between us or I tell them and get rejected and they´ll hate me and then everyone will hate me and I wont have any friends left and-”

“Okay Virgil, deep breaths...thats right just like that”

Virgil took a few deep breaths, Patton still combing his hair and holding him close “I cant promise that things will turn out perfect but..i know that hiding your feelings is only going to make them worse and then youll feel worse..can I ask who this person is, maybe I can tell you how they might react then”

Virgil was biting his lip bloody, he could trust Patton he knew that and he knew that he could help so a deep long breath later her decided to man up and say it.

“Dante...” Virgil could hear Patton let out an 'Oh' ready to say something but Virgil stopped him “...and Remus..” He said it, he admitted to feelings he didnt want to have, saying it out loud made it so much more real and Virgil felt like throwing up.


	10. Drunk Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a Party so lots of things happen
> 
> Warning for under age drinking and such ^^

One month, two weeks and three days. That's how long ago Virgil admited to Patton about his feeling, thats how long hes been going to school, thats how long he hasnt done anything about those mushy feelings growing inside of him and they where only getting worse.

Virgil frowned into the full red cup in his Hand, loud Music blaring and way too many people dancing around him. It was still beyond him how Remus managed to convince him to come to his and Romans Birthday Party, which more or less turned into most of the school making fools of themselves while drunk but now he was here, already tipsy and all alone cause the others arent as socialy awkward. He chugged down his drink before jumping into actions aka searching for one of the idiots he knew was here.

He was quick to spot Remy and Emile singing along some karaoke and by the way they sang he was guessing that at least Emile was drunk, with Remy it was harder to say due to his already outgoing and loud nature but since he was swaying when he moved Virgil could guess that he was tipsy as well.

He then found Elliott also keeping to themselves away from the crowd and decided to join them. Elliott was frowning into their drink, it didnt look like they had one drop yet.

'Hey Eli' Virgil signed to them with a nervous smile.

“Hey, Vee..not much of a party guy too?” Elliott chuckled at the other who nodded “Yeah same. Im just here cause Remus wouldn't shut up bout it, usually only show up the the Friends and Family Party not the popular guys at school one”

'Same'

“Then whatcha doing here? Couldnt say no to him?”

Virgil nodded, he never told Elliott but they seemed to have noticed Virgil getting flustered around the green eyed teen “Welp I happen to know that your Prince was just in the kitchen getting more drinks” They smirked as Virgil grew red.

'NOT MY PRINCE'

“Yeah yeah sure, go get em Tiger” Elliott pushed him towards the kitchen with a chuckled.

Virgil took a deep breath, he could do this. Its just talking to friends it wasnt like Remus knew that Virgil wanted to kiss him everytime he called him Muffin just like Dante didnt know he wanted to do the same when called Angel, so no problem just nice friendly chat with Friends.

He stepped into the kitchen and froze.

Dante was sitting on the counter but that wasnt why Virgil felt like he had been punched in the gut. Remus was standing before him, hands on the counter while Dantes hands where pulling the other closer and they where making out.

Virgil turned and ran into the other room, not caring if people looked at him he filled his cup again and again, after downing like maybe seven cups he felt numb enough to actually think about what he just saw. Dante and Remus making out, the two guys he had a crush on kissing. God he knew things wouldn't work out, he knew that it would have been dumb to say something, so why did it still hurt to see it, for it to be actually true. He filled his cup again ready to down it once more but a gentle hand was placed on top of it before he could lift it to his lips.

“I think thats enough, My chemically imbalanced Romance” Roman was looking down at him with his usual charming smile, Virgil all but slapped his hand away.

“Don' tell me what to do” He slurred at Roman, chugging the drink and turning to get more.

“Virgil that really is enough” Roman grabbed his Arm making him turn back and look up at the other teen.

“Leave me alone, I dont need you tellin' me what'o do”

Virgil growled up at him, noticing once again how much the Prince twins looked like each other but so different, he couldnt help but compare them. Romans eyes looked like a Forest on a bright day while Remus eyes shine like emeralds, Roman has tanned skin and reddish brown hair making him look warmer and more friendly next to Remus and his black and white dyed Hair. Virgil hated how his mind still went to Remus even after what he just saw, he needed to get his mind off him.

“Lets get you home so you can rest and-”

Roman was cut short by Virgil pulling him down into a messy kiss. After a moment of surprise he kissed him back of course, putting his arms around the smaller one and pulling him closer. The kisses continued as Roman pulled Virgil out of the dancing crowd and into his Room.

* * *

Virgil woke up with a groan. Looking around he noticed that he wasnt in his room and that he wasnt wearing any clothes, fuck. He couldnt exactly remember what happened everything was out of order and some bits missing completely. He remembered coming to the party, drinking, talking to Elliott...Dante and Remus making out, more drinking and then...Roman, fuck.

Looking beside himself Virgil saw the other still asleep, also without any clothes and long red marks clear on his exposed shoulders, they couldnt be, no Virgil wouldn't have..right? He carefully got up not to wake the other and quickly gathered his clothes before making his way to the bathroom. He froze the moment he saw his own reflection, his hair and make up a mess but that wasnt unusual what was where the multiple dark what Virgil could only guess where Hickeys and Bitemarks, god dammit.. covering multiple parts of his body.

“Fucking great..ive slept with Roman fucking Prince...” Virgil mumbled as he quickly put on his clothes, he wanted to punch Roman cause he was sure he wouldn't be able to sit comfortable for the next days and then himself for doing this but he knew better and made his way out of the house as fast as he could.


	11. Run Boy Run

Virgil counted his change as he looked what coffee he could afford with what he had in his pocket, he frowned as his headache grew and made it hard to focus but that's what he got for drinking like three beers in under two minutes or something like that, he couldn't remember how much he actually had. He did know that his head was pounding and he needed something strong with enough sugar to kill someone.

“Fuck it give me like a triple Espresso with as much caramel syrup as you are allowed to give me” He said once he made it to the counter.

“Rough night?” The Barista chuckled as he took the order and the money.

For once Virgil didn't care “So I look as shitty as I feel, good to know”

“It's like six am right now Dude, everyone awake at this ungodly hour looks like shit” The guy turned around to get the syrup “But something must have happened for you to order this heart attack in a cup” With that he handed Virgil the cup “or am I wrong?”

Virgil let out a sigh at that “Nah you are right, life is shit but at least there is coffee” and with that he downed the hot mix of coffee and sugar in one go and walked out of the shop.

He put in one of his Headphones as he made his way home, it honestly still felt weird for him to say that. He went from being sure that he would stay put in that house until he turned eighteen and then just be kicked out to being part of a wonderful understanding family. A soft smile came to his lips as he thought about that, his Family. He loved Remy with all his heart, he was always understanding but could also throw shade and make fun of and with him and Virgil loved that, loved how easy it was to talk to him and how Remy was a good influence on him coming out of his shell. Then Patton and Logan, god Virgil cant get enough of those adorable Idiots and the faces they make whenever he calls them Pops or Dad, they where the best Parents someone could ask for so much better then-

“Virgil?”

Virgil tensed as he looked up at one of the three people he did not want to see right now, Remus.

“Is this where you went? I was missing you at the party yesterday” Remus joked with a wide grin, Virgil just shrugged he did not feel like talking “Everything alright Muffin? Not to be mean but you look like you've died like ten years ago..oh my god would that make you a Zombie, it would be so awesome to know a Zombie I would ask them why they eat brains and what they taste like, do you think Brains taste good Vee, I think they might just taste like chicken cause its said that Human meat tastes like that, did you know that there is this Zombie Series where some people just straight up went Cannibal on the others and then that one Guy kept talking bout who he thought was tasting the best out of everyone hes eaten, I think they died in the end or something, I remember something about that one gray haired woman starting a fire because I was like yesss burn them bitches down and-....im sorry what was my starting point again? Right you look like shit” Somehow Remus said all that within like one breath.

“M' fine..”

“No one who says that is every fine” Remus leaned on the smaller teen earning himself a hiss “Jeez no need for that, kitten”

“Don't call me that..”

“Right” Remus let out a sigh “Okay listen, somethings wrong so cmon spill the beans, its not like im one to judge I mean you know me Muffin if I judge what you do then you must be pretty fucked there is nothing you could have done that-”

“I slept with Roman”

It was just a mumble but it shut Remus up and he lets out an awkward chuckle “Good joke, Muffin..almost got me there” Virgil looked down, hugging himself tightly at the feeling of the others questioning gaze burning into him, it suddenly felt harder to take deep breaths “Its not a joke is it..?” Virgil didn't like the tone of Remus voice, how serious he sounded now “Oh...Oooookay”

_Great Virgil you have messed up, now even Remus thinks you are weird and hes gonna yell at you and make fun of you and-_

“Hey Virgil- Stop!”

_Everyone is gonna hate you, you are so stupid and you just ruined everything how can you be such a stupid bitch. You are gonna ruin everything again and again and again, you will hurt Roman and then everyone is gonna turn on you and-_

“Virgil stop running!God how are you so fast-?!”

When had he started running he didn't know, where was he running to he also didn't know, he just knew that he needed to get away and fast before he ruined more.

He could hear Remus stop and yell something about calling Remy but Virgil didn't care he just kept running until he couldn't run anymore.


	12. Spill the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things honestly are only starting to get worse

Remy was freaking out, pacing the room from one wall to another all while Emile tried to calm him down with little to no success “Remy Sweetheart you need to take a moment and breath, im sure its not as bad as Remus made it sound like over the phone”

“He said Virgil ran away while probably having a panic attack, how is that not bad Emile?!” Remy all but screeched, he felt his heart beat fast against his chest which was funny because he also felt like he couldn't properly breathe “Hes not answering his phone and no one knows where he is and im freaking the fuck out because my mind is giving me countless bad things that could happen to him- is this how he feels all the time..?”

Emile gently grabbed Remy by the shoulders, making him stop his pacing and focus on him “Rem baby look at me and take a deep breath- yeah cmon another one just like that...better?”

“A bit...god is this what a panic attack feels like..is this what he is going through right now with no one to help him, Emile we need to find him and find out what happened, he might be hurt- oh my god he might be hurting himself and im just here and im doing nothing and-”

Emile opened his mouth to respond but in that moment the door opened and both the Prince Twins and Elliott barged into the room.

“I came as soon as I heard” Elliott said and usually Remy would love to start singing Hamilton now but Virgil was more important and- “Remy honey, deep breaths”

“R-right- now Remus spill and you better tell because I cant fucking deal with your crazy shit right now unless you want me to-”

“Whoa calm down there Remy. So here is what happened before I called you. I ran into Virgil and honestly he looked like shit so I asked him what was wrong and where he went yesterday cause I couldn't really find him after the Party started” Elliott noticed Roman bite his lip at that “Okay maybe I was also distracted but that didn't matter and he just started to panic and then he said-..he said-..”

Remy groaned starting to pace again “I said spill the motherfucking tea, Virgil could be running off to who knows where and I need to know why so we can help him before he does something stupid”

“Oh that he already has done...” Remus mumbled, glad that Remy didn't hear that comment.

“Remy calm down im sure-” Roman started but was cut short by his brother “Oh you shut up if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess”

“If it wasn't for me- I think you mean if it wasn't for you!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Remus growled at his brother.

“Don't think we didn't see you and that Snake make out, really nice to do that in front of Virgil you know, everyone knows how fucking close those two are even I can see that- though I don't like it!”

“Oh but im sure you liked fucking Virgil until he forgot about that for the evening, didn't you?! I mean from what he said he was drunk out of his mind and could barely remember what happened but im sure you do, you wanted to do this since you've met him and saw your chance didn't you?”

At that everything went quiet, most everyone looking the Roman in shock. Remy quietly walked up to him before grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him down to his eye level “You did what?” He growled.

“H-hey its not my- Virgil started it, he just kissed me and we sorta just-”

“Oh my- Roman get out of here before I slap you because im so close to doing that and if I hear one more word out of your mouth and I will-”Suddenly the door opened to show a distressed looking Patton holding a Phone.

“They found him...”


	13. I want to get away, I want to fly away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit on what happened on Virgil and where he had run of to and a bit more info about his childhood whooo!!  
Warning - talking of abuse and death

Virgil quietly sat at the edge of a familiar roof, of course his legs would carry him here without even thinking about it even though he had avoided this place like the plague. The building was part of a few poorly fenced in houses next to a river, all of which have been abandoned for years and where overgrown by now, something about not having the money to finish them up and just leaving them here Virgil didn't know the whole story and never cared to find out.

He took a deep drag from a cigarette, he had gotten and hid a few in some pockets knowing that neither Remy or his Parents would approve of him smoking, plus they would want to know where he got them from and he was not ready to admit how good he was at pick pocketing even if he didn't steal money or such things.

He looked out at the sky, dangling his legs of the edge and letting his mind wander, go back to the last time he had been here it had been a few years after all. He still rather ignore the fact that he was living in the town next to his old home but somethings he just cant ignore, he thought as he placed his hand gently on something written on the stone next to him.

* * *

“Why so quiet today?” Virgil didn't turn around when he heard Dee's voice but a smile did come to his lips, of course he would sneak out and look for him “...we saw all the cars..is everything alright?....Vee?” Dante didn't expect the smaller boy to suddenly start trembling, his thin body shaken by a mix of sobs and chuckles.

“Hes gone...Daddy's gone and hes never coming back..”

“What do you mean..?” he asked, sitting down next to Virgil close enough so that the could lean against each other “And what was with all the police cars?”

“Today Mommy had a Friend over and- that Friend asked a lot of questions...he- I think he wanted to get us to a better place, somewhere not so dirty and warmer..” Virgil almost cringed at the state his home was in whenever he entered even at just ten years old he knew that there should be light and warmth in a home like Dante's place, not empty bottles and only mattresses not beds “But then Daddy came home and he was acting all funny again...he was so mad already but then he heard about me and mommy having to go with the guy-”

Dante rubbed his Friends back, trying to comfort him. Virgil had talked about his Dad acting funny if he drank too much before.

“They started to have a fight, I don't know about what exactly and-” Virgil swallowed “and then Daddy grabbed me- he kept yelling at that Guy to go away or he would to things- would hurt me and Mommy- he even had a knife Dee!” Virgil looked at him with big eyes and only now Dante noticed the fine red line on his neck “Then suddenly a lot more Guys came and- and they shot him... hes dead Dee...”

“Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your Mom and those guys who helped you? Are you hurt?!”

“I-i just ran-...I didn't know why but I just started to run away I- they shot him Dante!”

“Because he was bad! He hurt you Virgil and he was mean and bad!”

“I know that!” Virgil suddenly screamed, tears in his eyes “I want to hate him for it- he hurt me and I hated getting yelled at but he- hes still my Dad and- and- I- I-”

Dante pulled his Friend into a hug the second he noticed that the short boy started to hyperventilate “Shhhh..its okay Virgil...”

“I want to be happy that hes gone but- but im just tired....and I don't wanna go..i just-....i don't even know..”

Dante wanted to cheer his Friend up, wanted Virgil to smile again. Once his Parents had a plan to help Virgil without this mess but then his Dad died and- no he had to focus on Virgil right now, needed to help him realize he wasn't alone in this and-

Virgil couldn't help the small chuckle, a soft smile spreading on his face even though his cheeks where still wet from tears “Why do we even bother to stay here..?”

“Cause we cant just go running away Vee”

“Don't you feel like going away..?”

“I mean- what if they find us?”

“They're not looking anyway...”

Dee looked at him with a fallen expression “How about this-” He said getting out a marker he was carrying around and writing something on the roof between them “If we wanna run away when we are older still then we will- but we cant now they wouldn't let us go and you know it” Virgil watched as Dante wrote _Vee and Dee against it all_ on the smooth stone “But once we are older and got some money we can just go and leave all this behind us, deal?”

Virgil nodded “Deal”

* * *

“Still wanna run away?” Virgil didn't even flinch at the sudden voice, he blew out some smoke in one long exhale while crushing the rest of the used up cigarette on the stone next to him. He let out a sigh as he slightly turned to look at Dante. What has gotten so wrong in their lives that it led up to his, he glanced at the lightly faded marked words between them and back up at his friend.

Dante would be okay, he was fine without Virgil for the past years and he would be alright with Remus by his side. Dante was never meant to leave this wicked town but he was meant for a nice life, he deserved it. Virgil on the other hand felt like he was dodging death on every step oh this fucked up way that his life had gone and honestly, he didn't care what lay ahead anymore.

He smiled at his Friend, a soft chuckle barely leaving his lips “I do you one better” He said, Dante not noticing just how close Virgil was to the edge of the roof “Imma fly away”


End file.
